


speak out if you hear me

by fabulousfairytales



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, i was trying real hard to make this gud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: When you are born, one of the first things your parents are looking for, is your soulmark. A soulmark is like a little tattoo. Only that it comes free and you’ll have it from the day that you’re born. As you might guess, a soulmark is there so you can find your soulmate. A soulmate doesn’t have to be a romantic partner, but in many cases, they are. Marvey.





	speak out if you hear me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello! It is I. And damn, I wrote something. It's part of the #suits100 project with promt #74! I never expected this to get so long, but here it is. Have fun!

When you are born, one of the first things your parents are looking for, is your soulmark.

A soulmark is like a little tattoo. Only that it comes free and you’ll have it from the day that you’re born. As you might guess, a soulmark is there so you can find your soulmate.

A soulmate doesn’t have to be a romantic partner, but in many cases, they are.

Soulmarks come in many different shapes and colors. They can come in specific forms like stars, squares or triangles or just in weird little blobs.

They also can be found anywhere on your body. Arms, legs, chest or back. You name it. They are everywhere.

And sometimes they are nowhere.

Sometimes you don’t have a soulmark. But that doesn’t mean that you don’t have a soulmate. Because everyone does.

-

Harvey Specter was born without a soulmark.

So, his parents never spoke to him about it. At least, until he was 5 years old.

Harvey had been asking question after question what these soulmarks, that Jeanette from his kindergarten group was talking about, are. And why he didn’t have one.

“Harvey, honey. Sometimes people don’t have a soulmark. But that’s not a big deal,” his father explained.

“But – then I’ll never find a soulmate? Like you and mom?” The young boy asked with tears in his eyes. The two adults looked at each other for a moment before gently smiling at their son.

“Oh, but we aren’t,” his mother said in a soft voice and gently stroke Harvey’s cheek whose eyes got bigger in surprise.

“You know, we love each other, even if we aren’t soulmates, we are happy with each other,” Gordon confirmed. Harvey took a moment to fully comprehend this, but then nodded.

Since then the topic of soulmarks hadn’t been brought up again. At least until Harvey got older.

-

Mike had a soulmark.

It was on his left collarbone and looked like a small, purple flower.

Whenever Mike was feeling down, he lightly brushed over it, knowing that one day he will find his soulmate who will always make him laugh and forget about the bad stuff happening in the world.

However, this habit lost its meaning after Mike’s parents have died in that car accident. What was the purpose of finding your soulmate if you’re not able to live until you’re old and have white hair?

-

“Nobody’s ever gonna love you Specter! You don’t even have a soulmark, loser!” Frank spat, shoved Harvey into the ground and walked away laughing.

Harvey sat there on the ground for a few moments until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“What a jerk,” the stranger said, giving Harvey a hand to help him up. For a moment, Harvey studied the girl in from of him, not knowing how to respond to the friendliness.

“I’m Tara, by the way,” the girl introduced herself, her hair in two puffy buns.

“Harvey,” he quickly replied.

“So, I heard you don’t have a soulmark?” Tara asked while the two sat down on a bench next to a flower bed. Harvey sighed. She had been quite nice to him. And now she would be weirded out like the others and leave.

“Oh no that’s cool,” Tara tried to calm him down, “Because I don’t have one either!” She giggled.

“You, don’t?” Harvey asked surprised.

“Nope. But that’s cool. Only means that no little mark can influence who I’m going to be friends with or later marry! My mommy said that I don’t need a soulmark to tell me who’s right for me,” the girl explained, making the boy next to her smile.

“That sounds nice.”

-

“Are you sure it’s the same color? Mine is bluer than yours, Trevor,” Mike stated. The boys had just found out that they both had flowers as their soulmarks, although Mike wasn’t quite sure it was the same color, but Trevor was eager to convince him it was.

“It’s just the light, see?” He stepped into the sun, “Almost the same.”

“Yeah, but,” Mike interjected. But Trevor was so sure that they were soulmates, so he gave in and smiled.

“Okay, so we’re soulmates!”

-

“I’m sorry Harvey, but I’m looking for my soulmate. And you not having any soulmark…” Harvey turned around and rolled his eyes.

“Are you kidding me? We’re 16. We still have so much time to enjoy life as it is without-“ he started, but interrupted.

“I’m sorry Harvey,” Claudia apologized and left the room.

.

“These fucking soulmarks,” Harvey cursed while sitting down next to Tara.

“She broke up with you?” The girl asked, earning a nod from her friend. “Well, at least now I can try my luck,” she added with a grin, making Harvey snort.

“Just kidding, you know I’m still after Francesca.”

“Yeah, you know that she’s looking for her soulmate, too?” Harvey asked.

“Her soulmate could be a platonic one? Who knows?” Tara suggested and ate a spoonful of the industrial mashed potatoes.

“I really hate this stuff.”

-

Mike was okay most of the time. It’s been years since his parents died, but sometimes the feeling of missing them overwhelmed him. In those moments, all he wanted to do was staying in his room and cry. Of course, this wasn’t always so easy, since he didn’t wanted Grammy to see him like that.

But sometimes it got so bad that he didn’t care anymore. He would just go to Grammy and let it all out while she would just hold him until he fell asleep in her arms.

“I’m so sorry that you have to endure this, my beautiful boy,” she whispered before spreading the blanket over them.

-

Tara gave Francesca a quick peck before she got out of her girlfriend’s car and approached her best friend who was sitting on the old swing outside of her family’s house. Silently she sat down on the second seat and studied him. All she knew was that something terrible must’ve happened, because Harvey actually called her girlfriend since she hadn’t been home and he needed to see her.

“Harvey? What happened?” Tara asked worried and put her hand on top of his that was holding onto the swing. He didn’t answer for a moment and she didn’t push him to. She just stayed there next to him.

“She cheated,” he finally said. Tara was confused. There wasn’t a girlfriend in months.

“My mother. She cheated on my dad,” he added.

“Oh,” Tara sighed, “I’m sorry Harvey.”

“That’s not even the worst,” he continued, “she asked me not to tell him. How can she do that? Ask her child to keep something like that?”

“If you need a place to stay for a few days, you know, you can stay here,” his friend suggested.

“Yeah, I know, thanks.”

-

“Oh, come on soulmate! Just this one time. And then you got enough money to buy Grammy nice flowers,” Trevor begged. Mike rolled his eyes. It wasn’t as if it would be hard for him to memorize a math test, thanks to his photographic memory. But selling the answers was a different thing.

“I don’t know Trevor. What if we get caught? I just got the scholarship for Harvard, I can’t blow this,” Mike replied concerned.

“Don’t worry, Mike. You just memorize the test and I’ll do the rest,” the other boy promised with a grin. For a moment, Mike considered his options until he sighed and agreed to the plan.

.

Of course, nothing went as planned. Trevor sold the test to the dean’s daughter and Mike was the one who had to pay the price. The dean had cited him into his office, making clear that he doesn’t care about Mike’s future. Just like this, he crushed Mike’s future. But the boy couldn’t even be mad at the dean. He was angrier at himself for agreeing to Trevor’s stupid plan. It had to go wrong and now there he was.

Without scholarship.

And without the chance to go to Harvard and become a lawyer.

“Whatever,” Mike sighed, taking a puff from the joint Trevor just gave him, “I don’t care anymore. Life’s shit anyway, so why not spend a little time with my best friend- “

“Soulmate,” Trevor interrupted, making Mike grin.

“Soulmate, before thinking what to do next.”

-

“I can’t believe we’re finally lawyers!” Tara exclaimed and hugged her best friend hard, making him laugh.

“Yeah, I know. It’s been quite some years,” he said with a smile, “so, did you already decide where to go?” Tara’s eyes lit up while giggling.

“Yes! I’ll go to Anderson & David! And you? Still going to Dennis?”

“Only until I think he’s ready to join me,” The woman behind Harvey answered with a smirk.

“Jessica!” Harvey exclaimed surprised. “I didn’t think you’d come!”

“Of course I want to see you graduating,” she said with a smile, “I’m very proud Harvey. I knew you could do it,” she added quieter.

“But now I’ll already have to say my goodbyes. Have a nice evening you two!”

-

Mike knew exactly that Trevor wasn’t his soulmate. He just didn’t say anything, because it made his best friend so happy. But sometimes he just wanted to yell it into his face. Sometimes he just wanted Trevor to stop. Because he knew that finding his soulmate wouldn’t magically make his life better.

Finding his soulmate wouldn’t turn back time and save his parents.

His parents, who were soulmates and died young anyways.

So why even bother finding temporarily luck, if life could just take it away any time it wanted?

-

Working for Cameron Dennis was good for his experience. He also got along with him quite well. That was until he found out that his boss was burying evidence on his cases.

The moment he found out, he knew that it was time. Time for him to pack his things and finally join Jessica at what was Pearson Hardman now.

-

The moment Mike entered the hotel building, he felt a weird itch on his collarbone. He shrugged it off as nervousness and continued to get the job done. At least he tried. Until he noticed the cops on his floor.

It wasn’t a very clever cover, but in this case Mike didn’t mind it.

“Excuse me. I was thinking about going for a swim, are the pool facilities here nice? And, uhm, do you have the time?” He asked the suited man, just to make sure they are really cops and that he wouldn’t blow this deal for nothing.

“It’s 10 o’clock,” the man answered. While he was checking the time, Mike noticed the gun in the man’s waistband. Oh that was just great.

“Thanks,” Mike replied and calmly walked away. He kept on walking when he saw door 2412. Just in that moment he remembered the Harvard Law interview sign. When he left the corridor through the door, he started rushing down the stairs to get to the floor with the interview.

With a little bit too much momentum, his briefcase knocked on the stair railing, undoing one of the latches.

-

He hated this. These people were idiots. He knew that he wouldn’t find the perfect associates under those snobby Harvard graduates. Yes, he used to be one, too. And he might’ve been a tad arrogant too.

But before he could finish his thoughts, he felt a weird burn on the skin over his collarbone. Before he could check it out, the door opened and Donna introduced him to his next interviewee. A young man with a suitcase entered the room, visibly nervous. He reached out his hand to introduce him.

“Hi, er, Rick Sorkin,” the young man introduced himself.

“Harvey Specter. Nice to meet you. Why don’t you have a seat here?” As Harvey turned around, the other man’s briefcase opened, revealing several bags of weed that were pouring onto the hotel floor.

“Woah. What’s this?” Harvey asked rhetorically. The other man lifted his hand in an attempt to explain, but instantly knew that the situation was pretty obvious.

“Okay, I, er – my name is Mike Ross. And I actually was only running from the police, I don’t really have a degree from Harvard,” he explained.

.

 “How the hell did you know they were the police?” Harvey asked. He usually didn’t get surprised very often, but this Mike sure did.

“I read this novel in elementary school and it was the exact same,” the younger man replied, making Harvey frown.

“You read a novel… in elementary school?” He just looked at the boy. There was something about him. Something that made Harvey not throw him out instantly when he saw the weed all over the hotel floor. Maybe it was because he’s kinda cute.

“What? I like to read?” Mike said with a grin.

“Then why'd you ask them what time it was?“ This kid had to be insane in some kind of way. Running around with a briefcase full of pot and then talking to a cop. Insane. Absolutely insane.

“Throw 'em off. What kind of drug dealer asks a cop what time it is when he's got a briefcase full of pot, right?” Insane, but smart as fuck. Harvey was impressed. And maybe a bit aroused.

“We should hire you. Jesus, I'd give you the 25 grand as a signing bonus,” Harvey said, but regretted it instantly when the kid replied with a “I’ll take it”.

“Unfortunately, we only hire from Harvard. And you, not only did not go to Harvard Law School, you haven't even gone to any law school.” He felt bad for the kid.  

“What if I told you I consume knowledge like no one you've ever met and I've actually passed the bar?”

.

“If you want this job so much, why didn't you just go to law school?”

“When I was in college, it was my dream to be a lawyer. I needed some money and Trevor convinced me to memorise this math test and sell it. Turns out we sold it to the dean's daughter. I lost my scholarship, I got kicked out of school, I-... I got knocked into a different life. And I have been wishing for a way back ever since,” Mike explained. It still bothered him that he was stupid enough to actually do this, just because Trevor said that it would be fine.

“Let me tell you something. This isn't elementary school, this is hard work. Long hours. High pressure. I need a grown goddamn man.”

“You give me this and I will work as hard as it takes to school those Harvard douches and become the best lawyer you have ever seen,” the young man promised determined.

“I'm inclined to give you a shot but what if I decide to go another way?”

“I'd say that's fair. Sometimes I like to hang out with people who aren't that bright. You know, just to see how the other half lives.”

“Move over. I'm emailing the firm I just found our next associate.”

-

It had been quite some months at Pearson Hardman. Sometimes Mike got barely sleep, or didn’t really eat, but that was all okay, because he finally got to do what he always wanted. He was also glad that it was Harvey that chose to do this with him, because although the older one would never admit it, but he cared about Mike.

Sometimes when he noticed that the younger one hadn’t eaten, he would make Donna put a sandwich or coffee on his desk when he left for the bathroom. Or when he was falling asleep on his couch, he would close the blinds and drape a blanket over him.

Of course, when Mike woke up, Harvey would scold him about how the workplace is not a place to fall asleep and that he should go home and come back on time the next morning.

Normally Harvey would just work on his files while his associate dozed on his sofa, but today, he wasn’t. Tara was in town and Harvey was very excited about it. He hadn’t seen her in months, it’s just been too busy lately.

“Harveyyyy!” The woman yelled and hugged him tight after the elevator opened. Harvey grinned and pulled her tight. He just realized how much he had missed his childhood friend and how happy he was to see her.

.

“Okay, so tell me everything about that crush, err, new associate of yours,” Tara demanded while munching on the chocolate cake Harvey had gotten out of the fridge.

“I don’t have a crush on him,” he tried to defend himself, but it was a rather weak attempt at doing so. He stuck the fork into the cake and scratched the material over his collarbone. He did so rather often lately, but by now he rarely noticed anymore.

Tara just glared at him, stuffing more cake into her mouth.

“Okay, maybe just a little bit. But he has a soulmark anyways, so whatever.”

“Who has a soulmark?” A voice from behind Tara asked. The woman turned around and grinned.

“You must be Mike! I’m Tara. I know Harvey since we were in kindergarten, so I might have some embarrassing stories to share. Come, have a seat and some cake!” She offered, although it sounded more like an order. An order Mike gratefully complied, before scratching the skin over his collarbone. Tara smirked.

.                                                 

When Mike woke up, there was nobody else in the office. Confused, he threw back the blanket until he noticed a piece of paper on the table, telling him to come to the conference room where Harvey and an unknown, but beautiful woman were sitting and eating cake. After he arrived there, this woman, Tara, made him sit with them and gave him some of the heavenly chocolate cake.

“For what it’s worth, I think this whole soulmate thing is bullshit anyways,” Mike said, rubbing over his collarbone. Harvey raised his eyebrows and looked at Tara in a ‘see?’ manner.

“Oh boys, why so cynical? Love is something beautiful. You don’t have to be soulmates to be happy with one another,” she countered.

“But finding your soulmate doesn’t guarantee you happiness either. So why even bother?” He got up and pushed the chair back to the table.

“I’m sorry, but I have to go now. It was lovely meeting you Tara.”

.

“Hey, Mike! Mike wait!” Harvey yelled, running after his associate. The younger man was already unlocking his bike when he heard Harvey’s voice.

“What, Harvey?” Mike didn’t look into Harvey’s direction so that he wouldn’t see his tears. The older man put a hand on Mike’s shoulder and gently squeezed it.

“Whatever it is, you can talk to me,” he told Mike. He was worried. He had never seen his associate like this and it pained him to see Mike like that.

“It’s nothing, I just need to go home, Harvey,” he lied. Harvey just nodded.

“Okay. But if there is anything, I’m here.”

-

“My parents died when I was a child,” Mike suddenly stated. Harvey looked up from his whiskey and turned down the volume of the TV. He looked back at his friend, but didn’t say anything, showing him that it was okay to continue if he wanted.

“It was a car accident. A drunk driver lost control and well… Crashed into them,” he added.

“I’m sorry Mike,” Harvey said quietly.

“Today’s the day they… That’s why I suggested the movie marathon. It’s the first anniversary since Grammy died and I – I didn’t wanted to be alo – “

“You don’t have to justify yourself. I told you I’d be here if you need me,” Harvey reassured. Mike smiled weakly.

“Thank you, Harvey.”

“No need to thank me.” Harvey smiled softly, caressing Mike’s cheek, the other one leaning into the touch and closing his eyes. When Mike opened his eyes again, Harvey placed his arm around the blonde man’s waist and pulled him closer. The younger one leaned his head on Harvey’s shoulder and both of them went back to watching The Breakfast Club.

-

So Jessica knows. She knows that Mike isn’t a real lawyer and she was about to fire him if it wouldn’t have been for Harvey. And for the new crisis in front of them that was Daniel Hardman.

“But the pineapple actually was great, you gotta say this,” Mike teased.

“I don’t have to do anything. Now get back to work, pup,” his boss countered.

“I’m not a puppy,” he grumbled and took the file before leaving Harvey’s office.

-

Months passed. Mike and Harvey turned out to be a great team. Sometimes Mike caught himself thinking of Harvey as his soulmate in more than a friendship way, but then threw this idea away quickly. Harvey couldn’t be his soulmate. Harvey was his boss. And he was, in contrast to himself, a real lawyer. Harvey also told him that he had no soulmark, so there was that.

But even all those facts didn’t stop Mike from thinking about his boss. It wouldn’t change anything, but it was a nice distraction from when his brain needed a short break from the files that Louis would put on his desk – and his desk only.

He yawned. Today had been long day. He had to sit out going to court with Harvey, because he had been given a huge ass pile of files by Louis which he had to finish by the end of the day. He wouldn’t have eaten anything, hadn’t it been for the sandwich Donna brought him around 3 pm. Sometimes she brought him a sandwich, sometimes it was a coffee with one of these sweet syrups, that he would never admit liking, but secretly loved. He knew that all of this was actually coming from Harvey, but neither of them had ever mentioned it.

Mike looked up from his desk when he noticed a figure standing in front of him.

“Harvey, hey!” He greeted his boss tired and rubbed his eyes.

“Jesus Mike, what are you still doing here? It’s 11 in the evening!” Harvey sighed, making Mike turn around and look at the clock behind him.

“Oh, well Louis gave me some files this morning which he needed finished by today… but I’m almost done –“

“Oh and how done you are,” Harvey closed the file Mike was currently working on, ”For today. You can finish up the rest tomorrow.”

“But Louis said –“

“I don’t care what Louis said,” Harvey interrupted again, “Come on rookie, let’s go.”

Mike looked unsure at the files and then at Harvey. Harvey sighed.

“I’ll talk to Louis, okay?”

That made the younger one nod and get up from his chair. He followed Harvey to the elevator when a smirk formed on his lips.

“What?” Harvey asked.

“You care.”

They grinned. Of course he cared. And they both knew it damn well.

-

Fall was always Harvey’s favorite season. All the colorful leaves falling down, making the streets look more alive, although the exact opposite was happening. In a few months, the city will be coated with a white blanket of snow. Harvey didn’t really care about snow since he had Ray who would free the car of it.

It’s been a bit more than two years now that he had hired Mike and he didn’t regret it for a second. Sure, sometimes there were certain situations when it made his and Mike’s life much harder, but it was never so bad that he wished they never did it.

Today hadn’t been extraordinary, he met with a few clients and did paperwork, but altogether it was a quiet day.

“Hey, wanna go?” Harvey heard Mike ask. He looked up from his file and chuckled. Mike’s hair was a mess and several colorful stains decorated his shirt. Short: he looked like shit. And yet, Harvey mind couldn’t produce one snarky thought.

“Wow, looks like you had fun with Louis’ niece,” he simply said. Mike chuckled.

“To be honest, she’s adorable. I don’t understand how she’s related to Louis at all.”

Harvey grinned and got up from his chair, closing the file in front of him.

.

“Have you ever thought about having kids?” Mike asked when he put down the empty glass on Harvey’s coffee table.

“What?”

“You know, kids. Little humans that share stuff like DNA and stuff with you.”

“I know what children are, thank you very much,” Harvey muttered, “But yeah, I thought about it. Didn’t really come to a decision.” He paused. “What about you?” He asked, although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

“Oh well, why not? I mean, first I would want to find… someone to have them with, you know?” Mike replied, looking into Harvey’s eyes. He thought that they were just gorgeous and wished that he could spend forever looking into these eyes.

“Yeah, I get that,” Harvey mused, still having his eyes locked on Mike’s.

There was something in the air that night that neither of them could define. Usually it wasn’t so strong, but this time they both felt it and there was no running away from it.

They both almost jumped each other, lips were crashing into each other and tongues were meeting the sweet taste of Harvey’s scotch.

-

Lately, the two of them spend almost every evening together watching movies, drinking scotch and just talking. Sometimes not just talking, but making out heavily. Tonight, Harvey put a vinyl in the record player and came back to the couch where Mike was sitting, with two glasses of scotch.

“I still don’t get how you can not like Madagascar! It should be a crime!” Mike whined.

“Not everyone enjoys kids movies.” Mike put his hand over his chest in shock.

“How dare you? It’s not just a kids movie! It’s – “

Oh Mike was ready. He was ready to fight Harvey on that topic to make him realize what a goddamn great movie Madagascar was. But then he got interrupted by Harvey’s lips on his very own. Fucking Harvey. Always knows how to shut him up.

-

“So it’s a flower,” Harvey stated with a lovedrunken smile. One arm was around Mikes slender body, pressed close to his, both of them naked under the heavy blanket. The other hand was gently caressing the soulmark on Mike’s collarbone.

“It’s beautiful,” he added, pressing a light kiss on Mike’s neck, making him smile.

“You know,” the younger one began, “Trevor thought we were soulmates.” He moved around in Harvey’s arms until he could look him in eyes.

“He also had a flower, but it was more red and a few centimeters lower than mine. Still, he insisted that we were soulmates. I kinda just went along with it, because I didn’t want to upset him. But then when he got together with Jenny, he stopped talking about us being soulmates and more about him and Jenny being ones,” Mike recounted.

He couldn’t deny that he hadn’t been sad back then about Trevor stop referring to him as his soulmate. Retrospectively, it had been a good thing, at least for Mike. But it didn’t change how hurt he had felt back then.

“You’re better off without him anyways,” Harvey whispered and pressed a soft kiss on Mike’s temple. The younger one chuckled.

“You never liked Trevor,” he stated.

“I never said that I did.”

-

_‘Tara, this is an emergency! I need you to come here as fast as you can!’_

The young woman got into her car the minute she heard her friend’s voicemail. The 2-hour drive from Philly felt endless, but eventually, she made it to New York City and Harvey’s apartment.

“Harvey?” She asked worried after entering with her spare key. What she saw then, was nothing she had expected.

Harvey sat there on his couch, shirtless and with a mirror standing on the table in front of him. Staring at his own reflection and looking confused. Harvey never looked confused. She was about to open her mouth when she saw it.

“How-“ Tara gasped at the sight of a purple flower on her friend’s collarbone.

“I don’t know! I woke up and it felt like my chest is on fire! I thought maybe a shower would help, but then – then I saw _this_!” Harvey exclaimed in a hushed voice.

“I don’t know what’s happening here – Shit,” Harvey stopped dead in his tracks when he finally realized it.

“What?” Tara asked.

“It’s Mike.”

-

“I just don’t know what I did wrong, you know? One moment everything was fine and then the next – he just acts like nothing happened! I just thought – I thought this could be something. I really thought that he felt the same,” Mike sighed.

Rachel put down the teacup on the coffee table in front of them. With a sad smile, she patted his shoulder and sat down next to him.

“Maybe he needs time. Did he say anything to you?”

“No, and that’s what’s driving me up the wall! I had to be at the office earlier than him, so I put a note on the pillow and left, because he really needs the sleep. And when I went to his office, Donna told me that nobody was allowed in there. Especially not me,” Mike explained.

He was glad that Rachel and him remained friends, after their attempt at being together failed almost immediately. Rachel had known that Mike had a thing for his boss, but she had hoped that maybe he could like her just like she liked him. However, after a few dates she saw that this wouldn’t happen. And it was okay. Because in the end the both realized that they were much better friends.

“Listen, I don’t know what’s going but, but maybe you should just talk to him after work. Everyone sees – well. I’m sure he didn’t just change his mind about you,” Rachel said with an uplifting smile before leaving the room to get back to work.

“I hope you’re right,” Mike sighed.

 -

When Harvey entered the building, all he wanted to do was to go straight to bed and never wake up again. Today’s been a long day, which he made longer in order to avoid seeing Mike.

He had long accepted that he will never find his soulmate. But then he did. He should’ve known the second Mike waltzed into the interview, with his briefcase of weed spilling all over the floor and him trying to justify why he should actually hire a fraud. He knew it though the moment Mike walked out of that same room. Of course not consciously, but thinking back, he knew.

And yet, he never thought that he would get _his_ soulmark.

He was about to open his door when he saw Mike. He sat on the floor in front of his door and had his eyes closed. The kid was absolutely crazy. It’s been cold as fuck the past few days with the first snow falling already. And the corridor was very cold, too. God knows how long Mike has been sitting there. Harvey crouched down and gently patted the younger man’s cheek.

“You’re insane, you know that? C’mon inside,” Harvey murmured and helped the shivering man up and inside. He made him sit down on the couch and put a blanket around him.

“Really Mike, what were you thinking? It’s fucking snowing outside. You know that it’s always freezing in my corridor,” Harvey shook his head and went to the kitchen to make the two of them a cup of tea.

Meanwhile Mike sat as still as possible on the soft couch and pulled the blanket closer. As he checked the time on his phone, he just noticed that he must’ve waited for at least two hours. No surprise that he was freezing. It was stupid to wait for so long.

When Harvey came back into the room with two cups of steaming tea, Mike noticed that he had changed to a dark hoodie with grey sweatpants.

“Maybe you should take a hot shower, you know? To warm up?”

“No.”

“No? Mike, you look so pale, please just – “

“No, I-I will n-not go anywhere before we t-t-talk!” Mike protested.

“Mike, please-“

“No! No, Harvey. I’ve waited for two hours out there for you so we can talk about the reason why you act like nothing happened! I-I thought we were taking steps forward,”

“You wanna know what’s up? You really wanna know?” Harvey asked in a serious voice. Mike nodded, preparing himself for disappointment and possible upcoming tears. What he didn’t expect was Harvey unzipping the hoodie, revealing his toned torso. Up to this point Mike was pleasantly surprised, until Harvey pushed away one side of the hoodie, surprising Mike even more.

There was a small, purple flower on Harvey’s collarbone. It was the exact same spot, same size and color as his’. It was the exact same flower. And it hadn’t been there yesterday, he would’ve noticed.

“I woke up this morning and there it was,” Harvey explained.

“It’s – it looks like mine,” Mike whispered. He just couldn’t believe what he saw.

“It does,” Harvey confirmed.

“That would mean that –“

“It does,” the older one confirmed again with his lips slightly curled up, gaining a smile from Mike, the latter one taking steps in the direction of the other man. He lifted his hand and gently touched the skin where Harvey’s – and his – soulmark was. It was truly the exact same. Same shape, same color. It was a perfect match.

“Oh.” Mike grinned and closed the gap between them, throwing his arms around the other man and kissing him passionately. He hadn’t expected Harvey to be his soulmate, he had abandoned the idea of finding his soulmate long time ago. Because why should it matter whether he finds them or not? Because, his parents were soulmates and yet they didn’t get a happily ever after. And yet, when he saw the mark on Harvey’s skin, his heart jumped up and down.

“So… soulmates, huh?” Mike breathed after their lips had parted again. Their foreheads were still touching and both of them were beaming like the sun.

“Yeah, soulmates.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? Well then leave a comment! :)


End file.
